


We're Monsters

by PapaZac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Depressing tbh, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaZac/pseuds/PapaZac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi broke Nishinoya's walls down and got him to be social again by bringing him to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> bonjahola hello yes this was inspired by one of the members of craydust and we are going to cosplay the gore/dead versions of this fic (myself as Noya and them as Asahi!!). my Instagram is @/citravas and theirs is @/craydust along with their YouTube channel!

Nishinoya Yuu was a happy, happy boy. He had everything that anyone could ask for--

Or so many thought. 

Nishinoya or "Noya", people would call him, often put on a facade as if he were happy. He'd rarely let people get through his built up walls, no, he'd NEVER let people get through his walls that were made of diamond. 

Beautiful, expensive, unbreakable, and unattainable. 

Until Asahi Azumane showed up;  
His current boyfriend, his lover, and most of all:

His everything. 

Noya had decided to go to a party with his boyfriend who had a social life but had been drifting away from his friends after they had seen the scars on this arms and body in general. 

He didn't want them to know that he was such a monster, but he was and he couldn't hide it. Yet he only became more of one that night. 

Asahi was the designated driver of Noya as he tended to dislike drinking alcohol but the younger male was the complete opposite. 

And so he decided to take the male back to his place to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid. 

"Aa-kun! I want to go back!" Nishinoya yelled, grabbing the steering wheel as the bigger boy attempted to shrug him off without being too rude or rough, not wanting to hurt his little lover. 

"No, you've had enough alcohol and you don't need--" 

Before the long haired man could answer, a semi truck slammed into the drivers side of the car, killing Asahi immediately and left Noya in a numbing pain, drifting off to sleep as he heard sirens and sirens, wishing that they'd just be quiet. 

(NISHINOYA POV) 

It had been a week since his boyfriend had died. A week since his life had practically ended. A week since he couldn't breathe normally. 

A week that felt like one thousand years without Asahi. 

And on the last day of that week, he decided he wanted to see Asahi, and so he would. 

"Asahi, the sky is crying over my loss,  
Although that may just be "rain", those countless raindrops represent my tears towards you. 

I can't help but turn and toss.   
Are you also very sad too? 

I hope you miss me, my strong dear.   
For I miss you and will always miss you for countless hours until we do bid together. 

My love, the end of my life is near.   
And we will be forever."

The boy with the odd hair took a knife and held it to his throat, smiling as he slid the blade across his neck, slowly bleeding out. He vaguely thought that he had seen Asahi's mangled form and heard him as he drifted away. 

"It'll be okay, Noya--"

The boy smiled at his deceased boyfriend's calming voice. 

"We're both monsters here."


End file.
